The real you
by DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo
Summary: What if a coincidence led to the beginning of a unexpected friendship? Nine years after the day they first met, Scorpius, Rose and Albus are going to Hogwarts. They think nothing can tear their friendship apart. But will Hogwarts ruin everything nine years had made? Is Scorpius scared to show everyone the real him? Most importantly, can they survive without each other?
1. Prologue I - The Beginning

**You know the feeling when you have an awesome idea and it haunts you until you put it down on paper? That's why you're reading this. I hope you like it!**

**Hermione's POV:**

There was one word to describe the muggle restaurant; bright, lively and comfy. Ok, maybe that was more than one word but I wanted our night out to be perfect. That's why I chose 'Out of the Blue'.

The war ended ten years ago and everything had finally settled down. Harry and I were Aurors; Ron worked in the Department of International Cooperation and Ginny was taking a course for Healing. We'd had kids too, Harry and Ginny had James who was five, Albus who was three and Ginny was pregnant with Lily (Harry had decided to name his first daughter after his mother and Ginny didn't object). I myself had Rose who was three and I was pregnant with a boy. I hadn't quite decided his name yet but time would tell.

I'd made early reservations at the name of 'Weasleys' and the hostess led us to a corner booth for eight. Harry, Ginny and Ron started talking about the World cup so to entertain myself I looked at the kids. James and Rose were talking and laughing and Albus seemed confused, like he hadn't understood the joke. He probably hadn't, Rose was quite bright for her age (just like she had been) and James often cracked a Joke which she understood and Albus didn't.

She probably felt Albus' confusion and slowly explained the whole joke in her delicate lisp and then they laughed together, I smiled. This was their daily routine but I never found it getting old.

Just then the bell on the door jingled and a cold chill fell over the room. All the cakes fell flat out of the back ovens and the coffee developed a frost around the edges. A tumbleweed rolled between the tables. Ok, I was joking about the whole tumbleweed part but what just happened is just as big a calamity. What happened, you ask? The Malfoys just entered.

I groaned internally. Look, I didn't hate the Malfoys like my husband and his family did, I just didn't want to do over the unnecessary torture of Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley ever coming face to face again.

Harry saw my wide eyed expression and followed my gaze, so did Ron. They're eyes narrowed as fast as mine had expanded. "Look who it is." Ron whispered loud enough for everyone on our table to hear. "Easy, Ron." Harry whispered back as his hand snaked for his wand. '_Please don't come here'_ I begged inside my head, _'You'll make life much harder for both of us.'_

Annoyingly, Draco chose this very moment to look at us. His usually cold features morphed into one of surprise. He muttered something to his wife, whom I remembered enough to recall that she was in Ravenclaw in Hogwarts, and son, who couldn't have been older than three or four, and they started making their way towards our table.

_Great, _this is just what I needed. Ron gave a very audible growl and I gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare make this harder for us by acting stupid. Keep your mouth shut and let Harry and me do the speaking or you will have it bad when we get home Ronald Weasley!' He glared at me and replied with a look saying 'I'm not promising anything.'

Just then, Draco cleared his throat. I hadn't noticed him standing at the edge of our table until he had made a sound.

"Could we talk for a bit, peacefully?" He said after clearing his throat loudly.

"Why?" Harry and Ron asked in unison. I glared at them. "There's no harm in talking." I chided. I thought I heard Ron mutter something like "Says the girl who punched him in our third year." Ok, I was going to get him for saying that in front of the kids?

"Right," Draco continued. "I know this seems awfully out of character but I want to say thank you, for saving my life there at the Room of Requirement. I would have died without you. You don't know how much I owe you. I also want to say sorry, for being a pain in the wrong place in Hogwarts. I truly am. Lastly, I wanted to request, could we forget our past rivalries? I'm only asking because I don't want Hogwarts to be the same way for our children." Harry raised his eyebrow, "How do we know whether we can trust you?"

Draco wordlessly lifted up his sleeve to show us his pale left forearm, the Dark mark had vanished. "Hang on," Ron said, "Now that You know who's gone, won't the Dark mark disappear anyway?"

Draco smiled slightly, "I wish that was the case Ron, but for the dark mark to fade away you have to stop believing in the practice of the dark arts completely. My father still has it because he still believes."

"Give us a minute." Harry said. Draco nodded and ushered his family few feet away from us.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"He seemed genuine enough." Ginny commented.

"He was a monster in Hogwarts! How can we trust him?" Ron argued.

"He just proved that he changed Ron. Think for the kids, do think the kind of rivalry we had would be good for them?" I countered.

"Besides, if he does anything wrong both of you have every right to crucio him." Ginny pointed out.

"No they don't!" I argued, flustered.

"Fine," Harry decided. "We give him one chance."

We walked over to where they were standing.

"Draco Malfoy, you were a complete arse in Hogwarts and I bet we were too, but all is forgiven." Harry said with a grin.

Draco grinned back and they shook hands.

"How about we sit together now?" Ginny offered. They nodded and we made an irritated waitress take us to a table for ten. She told us to wait while she found one. While we were waiting, Rose walked up to Draco and pulled at his sleeve.

"I don't know what to call you." She told him, adorably.

Draco obviously wasn't expecting that. He looked at the red headed three year old with big blue eyes and said, "Um, you can call me Uncle Draco?" That came out as a question but Rose's grin confirmed it. "K, who are you?" She asked the blond boy who was standing behind his father.

"Scorpius." He said, slowly but with confidence.

"I'm Rose. That's James," She pointed at James who nodded, "and Albus." She pointed at Albus. "Do you want to be friends?" Scorpius looked at his father uncertainly. Draco gave him and encouraging nod and he grinned and said "Yeah."

Just then, a waitress came and told us that a table was ready.

Just as I was about to sit down, I heard Rose tell Ron, "Tell us about mommy punching Uncle Draco, please?" _Oh bother._

**Do you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me, it means a lot.**


	2. Prologue II - The secret

**Aww guys, one review? Come on, you can do better than that!**

**This chapter is for TheSeventhCastaway, who was the only one generous enough to review (hint hint). **

**Rose's POV:**

"Rose, will you please get the door? I need to finish putting the cookies in the oven." I sighed. I was curled on a sofa near the fire, reading. The book was getting really exciting and it was a shame to put it down but I got up, stretched and ran to the door. There were three very special people waiting for me outside.

"Aunt Astoria, Uncle Draco, Scorpius, you're here early. Mom's going to have a fit." I exclaimed as I hugged Uncle Draco. He was my favourite uncle (don't tell anyone!) even though we weren't related by blood.

"I heard that!"Came my mother's shrill voice from the kitchen. I gulped and let everyone in, that is, except Scorpius.

"Hey." I said, grinning at him. He raised his eyebrows, "My father gets a hug and I don't? That's hardly fair Rosie."I laughed and leaned in to hug him. He smelled nice, like vanilla beans and coffee.

I broke off and frowned. "What?"Scorpius asked, looking at me, confused.

I looked into the horizon and said, "So that's it then? We're finally going." He frowned at me, "Did you have to remind me?"He asked, nudging me playfully but when I looked into his grey eyes, I knew he was as scared as I was which was actually pretty reassuring because I was terrified.

He probably felt my distress because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Hey, why don't we hurry up and eat? I've got something to show you."He said, his gray eyes glistening.

It was my turn to be confused, "What is it?"I asked him. "Now Rose, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?"He replied infuriatingly. I huffed and walked inside and he followed me, laughing.

My mother was talking on the phone with someone.

"Oh, no! I completely understand."She seemed to be saying. "No, there's no need to feel bad, the kids will understand. Take care of yourself, okay? Bye."She cut the phone and sighed. "What is it?"Aunt Astoria asked before I could.

"I was on the phone with Ginny. She said that something came up at work and they can't make it. That means Albus won't be coming dear."She said, addressing the last part to me and Scorpius. I frowned but inside, as small part of me was happy to be alone with Scorpius. I dismissed that thought and gritted my teeth. Hormones were getting to me.

"Okay mom."I replied.

"Can we eat now?"Scorpius asked eagerly. I looked at him, he never asked for food. He must be really eager to show me that surprise.

"Why, Scorpius! Don't be rude."Aunt Astoria scolded. I cracked a smile.

"No, no, it's quite all right. That's his tummy speaking for him. Come on, I was going to serve anyway." Mom said, laughing.

Aunt Astoria was still frowning but she let mom lead her to the kitchen where their husbands were talking Quidditch.

**Scorpius' POV:**

"Can we do outside now?"I asked as soon as Rose popped the last spoon of macaroni in her mouth. I had finished eating ten minutes ago and I was waiting for Rose, who had apparently decided to test the speed of a slug.

My mom pursed her lips but nodded. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Rose, who was in the middle of draining her glass of water...let's just say that didn't end well.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What has gotten into you today?"My mother said sharply, with a disapproving look on her face.

"It's all right."Rose said, dabbing at her clothes with a tissue.

"I remember how hyper active I was before my first day."Uncle Ron said to ease the tension.

"Aren't you always hyperactive?"Aunt Hermione (my favourite Aunt) said which caused all the grownups to laugh.

"Come on."I said, tugging on Rose's sleeve. "Can't I change first?" Rose asked, still looking confused.

"No, no time."I said as she followed me out of the house. I headed towards the broom cupboard.

"Where are we going?"Rose asked me.

"To get a broom."I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oh

Look

It's

A

Button

Why

Don't

You

Click

It

And

See

What

It

Does?


	3. Prologue III - The Pact

**Three more reviews! Imma eating them up!**

**Thank you:**

**Seven Starz – I try. But, thank you.**

**The Tomato – That's so sweet! I love them too.**

**And finally, TheSeventhCastaway - I can always count on you! Thank you so much.**

**This chapter is for the three of you!**

**Scorpius' POV:**

"How much longer do we have to fly like this Scorp? We've been flying for hours." Rose complained, flying on her broom alongside me. I tried not to pay attention to Rose's flaming red hair flying in the wind as she flew or her sea blue eyes, because if I did, I would find myself crashing into every tree we flew past. The strategy was to not crash into things.

"Stop exaggerating Rose, it's only been fifteen minutes. Be patient, will you?"

She grumbled, "This is exactly the reason why you're the one who's going to be the famous Quidditch player and I'm going to be the one hiding in the bleachers watching you. You better not be taking me somewhere inhabitable Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "The problem with you is that is that you have absolutely no faith."

"The problem with you is that you expect people to be always waiting on you, touching your feet and wailing 'We're not worthy.'" She shot back.

"True." I noted, "But at least I know how to have fun."

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you saying that I'm uptight?" I snorted, "You said it, not me."

"That's it; I'm turning my broom over and heading back home to get second helpings of mac n cheese." I blocked her way with my broom.

"Aww Rosie, don't be mad. I didn't mean it. You're the most fun loving person I know." I said.

"I better be." I heard her mumble as she tilted her broom and started following me again. "Besides," I continued, "You don't want to miss my amazing surprise, do you?"

"You better not be all talk and no show Scorpius." She warned. I scoffed at her. "We're here." I told her. Her face lit up as she looked around vigorously, taking in her surroundings. Her face fell, "This is a huge piece of grassy land." She noted as we descended.

"What exactly where you expecting, the Ritz?" I asked her. She frowned, "I donno what I was expecting. Just not a boring England field." I smiled, "You haven't even seen half of it." "I better not have." She said as we touched the ground.

We left our brooms under a tree and I led her to the picnic spot I had set up few hours ago. She kept looking behind her back, "There better not be an angry farmer running after us, telling us to get out of his property." I rolled my eyes, "Rose, my parents own this land." She snorted, "Of course, I almost forgot the fact that you're family practically owns half the world." I frowned at her. "We do not." I argued. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." I nudged her, "That's better." She laughed and nudged back. "Are we there yet?" She asked me, her blue eyes twinkling. "Now Rose," I mock chided, "You're beginning to sound like a certain talking donkey I know." **(A/N: You guys have seen Shrek right?)**

"Very funny." She grumbled. "It is, and in fact, to answer your question, we're here." She looked straight ahead and her eyes lit up, "Scorpius, It's so beautiful."She exclaimed. I smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

We were looking down a steep cliff. About a hundred meters below, we could see the whole town. I was made up of small patchwork cottages and slightly bigger mansions.

"Well, I know you can't help standing there and looking dumb, but may I suggest we move on?"i told her. She scowled, but followed me. We sat down under a huge tree and I handed her a big picnic basket. She frowned at me, "We just ate Scorpius." I rolled my eyes, "Open it."

Wordlessly, she rummaged in the basket and took out a piece of paper and two cocktail umbrellas. "You needed such a big basket just for this?" She asked me.

"Just read it Rose!" I said, feeling really impatient. Her eyes skimmed over the paper and she looked up smiling, "This is so sweet Scorp. What exactly do I with it?" She asked me.

"Well,"I began nervously, "There's this really old way to seal pacts. I thought we could have a pact of friendship. You're my best friend Rose, and I don't want anything to ruin out friendship."I looked into her deep blue eyes. "Will you sign this pact?"

"Of course." She said, grabbing my hand. "It's perfect."

I grinned at her, "Right, so there's a special way to sign it." "Why do I feel like that's not good?"

"Um, you sign it with your blood."

"What?" She shrieked and tried to pull her hand out of mine but I kept a firm hold on it. "Rose,"I said gently, "I promise that I'll never hurt you." Her struggling lessened. "Fine,"She grumbled, "Do it."

"We read it together." I told her. She nodded and we began, "_This is a Wizard friendship pact formed by Scorpius Malfoy and Rose_ _Weasley. We swear on this pact that:_

_~We promise to respect ourselves, body, mind and heart._

_~ We promise to follow our passions and interests._

_~ We promise to keep our relationship strong, regardless of the circumstances._

_~ We promise to honor each other's boundaries at all times._

_~ We promise to encourage and support each other always, regardless of the circumstances._

_~ We promise not to let anything come between our friendship._

_~We promise to stay true to this friendship pact without exception._

I took her left index finger and looked at her for conformation. She nodded so I took a cocktail umbrella and poked the end into her finger. She winced, but didn't say anything. I perfectly spherical drop of blood landed on the paper. I poked myself and my blood landed on hers. The paper shown for a moment and then disappeared.

I sighed, _was a magical pact enough? _Just then, Rose lent forward and hugged me for the second time today. Her citrusy smell overwhelmed me and all my problems disappeared with the pact.

**Okay, not my best chapter. Do you like it? Please please please review.**


	4. Chapter 1 - The born rivalry

**Hey guys! What up? Thank you for your amazing reviews:**

**Kittyhawk09: I can't wait to see where this goes either!**

**TheSeventhCastaway: Thank you! I love the way he acts too.**

**The Tomato: They're going to Hogwarts now! Yay! **

**Seven Starz: Thank you, I'm glad that someone reads my story well enough to point out mistakes that I've missed. I'm sorry you thought so, but the magic pact is very important for future chapters.**

**This chapter is for you guys, my amazing reviewers.**

**We're finally on to Chapter 1:**

**Rose's POV:**

"…and don't forget to do your homework at least two weeks early, library's open till only eight so you should hurry, don't cause trouble, don't go into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom…"

"Mom!" I interrupted my ranting mother, "The train is leaving, I won't be able to follow your instructions if I miss the train on my first day, will I?"

My mom looked flustered but she hugged me, "I'm proud of you." She told me. "Whichever house you're in," my father added, "Though I'm hinting at Gryffindor." My mom smacked his and I grinned and ran inside just as the doors were sliding.

My two best friends, being idiots, were standing and waiting for me instead of, like a normal person would do, looking for seats.

"I told you to look for seats! Do you _want _to stand the whole way?" Because they were staring at me with their mouth open like blubbering goldfish, I continued, "You know what," I said in my 'Excuse me, I'm talking to a bunch of third graters' tone, "Why don't you go and change into your robes while I go and look for seats, do you reckon you can manage that?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows and looked at Albus. As they shrugged and walked away I heard Albus say, "It's just her nerves." I'll show him nerves. I'll show him all his nerves, all out of his body, gift wrapped and specially posted to him by his best friend and cousin.

After about five minutes of constant searching, I found a cabin with only a girl sitting inside. She was pretty, gorgeous even, she had long brown princess curls and big hazel eyes with flecks of gold shining on them. She looked up when I walked in and I noticed that she was, like me, already in her uniform.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, everywhere else is full." I said, smiling. She raised her eyebrows, "Only if you don't mind sitting next to a _mudblood._"She said bitterly. I could see her blinking back tears.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to her, "My mom was a muggle born, that didn't stop her from being the best in the year." I told her.

"I guess," She replied, "But I don't people to judge me without knowing me. Does it really matter if I was born to muggle parents?"

"Of course it doesn't. Not all the people here are so biased. You should hang out with people like us, we don't care how you were born." I told her. "I'm Rose." I added, realising that I didn't even know her name.

She smiled, "Arianna Summers, but you can call me Ari."

She grinned, boy this girl had mood swings, "Do you want to know what the best part about being muggle born is?" She didn't wait for me to reply and said, "You get this." She held up a brochure saying 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' "No way! I want one of those." I made a wild grab for it but she held it away from me, laughing. "What's so big about it anyway?"

"Well," I said, making another grab for it and getting it this time successfully got it. "Wait," I muttered, "Why is this part marked?"

She blushed beet red. "That's…it's just something…I mean…nothing, it's nothing." She stammered. I just rolled my eyes and read the marked page. _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to present the all-girl band, running from 2007. _

"You want to join the all-girls band? That's cool." I looked up. Ari flushed a darker shade of red. "I just want to try out, I don't think I'll actually make it." I shrugged, "Do you play any instrument?" She thought for a minute, "Guitar. Why?" "You have an advantage then." I told her.

She grinned at me, "I hope so."

Just then Scorpius and Albus burst in. "We were looking for you for fifteen whole minutes Rose!" Albus complained. I ignored him as he took a seat and looked at Ari, she was still flushed, "Umm," She said, obviously in an awkward situation, "Do you want me to leave?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Course not. Guys, this is Ari Summers. Ari, these are Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, my friends."

**Albus' POV:**

I honestly expected some sign of realisation or something but Ari just shook my hand and smiled. I noticed that she got dimples when she smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." I told her. She let go of my hand and said, "You too." Her voice was soft and velvety, like a warm Weasley bedspread.

I noticed Scorpius frowning and gave him a questioning look. He ignored me and said, "I don't recall your last name ever being in Hogwarts before."

Her cheeks flushed, "Probably because I'm muggle born. Is that a problem?" She said icily. That's why she hadn't reacted to my last name, Scorpius held his hands up in mock surrender, "I was just asking."

I looked at Rose and we both had a silent agreement. _If these two are in one house, we're in for an interesting seven years._

**Okay, probably not my best chapter. If you have any questions about the band thingie, music is my passion (hence the name) and most of my stories are music related.**

**Also, I won't be updating for almost a month because I'm going to Switzerland. I'll be back by June.**

**Sorry but this is my last chapter for now.**

**Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 2 - The sorting

**Hmm, you know what? I was supposed to update after coming back from Switzerland but what can I say? I'm an awesome person. **

**OMG! Eeeeee! (That's me squealing like an Aphrodite girl). 7 reviews? I'm on the top of the world… **

**Thank you for your reviews,**

**Anindita: Thank you!**

**PurpleOwl7: You reviewed to every chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Relax, I'm not going to judge you. Who cares whether they were chapters or prologues!**

**kittyhawk09****: I tried to make her interesting. Her eyes are a mixture of deep orange and brown with flecks of gold.**

**TheSeventhCastaway: Albus and Ari will end up together! I promise!**

**On to Chapter 2…**

**Rose's POV: **

The rest of the train ride was thankfully uneventful. What was wrong with Scorpius? Why was he being such a prick?

The train skidded to a halt. I took a deep breath. This is it.

Ari and Albus jumped up, they looked really excited. "Come on Rose, Scorpius." Albus said. I nodded and got up. While I was dusting off my robes, I caught Scorpius' eye. I gave him a look and asked, "What's up with you?" He gave me a withering look. "Nothing, everything's peachy_._"I frowned, "Don't need to be so sarcastic_._"He smirked, "Can't help you there_, _sarcasm's in my blood." I sighed and followed Ari out.

Hagrid was there, just like my mom said he would be. "First years." He shouted, "First years follow me."

We wordlessly followed Hagrid to the boats and filed in. Ari, Albus, Scorpius and I took one boat. Scorpius looked a little miffed about the fact that Ari was sharing a boat with us but shut up about it. Ari seemed to notice that and kept her mouth firmly shut.

Then I saw it, out of the fog rose a majestic castle. "Hogwarts." Albus whispered. I was tongue-tied. It was beautiful.

We got off the boats and started walking towards the castle which was going to be our home for the next seven years.

An extraordinary person was waiting for us. Minerva McGonagall stood on the top of the steps, her glasses firmly perched on her nose.

"First years? Very well, follow me." She led them up a long hallway and then stopped in front of a big door. She pushed them open and led them into the Great hall.

It was very well lit up. Students sat in their respective house tables and stared at them as they walked it. They walked up to the front and stopped there.

"Now, when I call your name, step forward and place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said. She walked up and stood next to the sorting hat. It was a ragged, torn thing with a pointy top.

"Albus Severus Potter." Albus took a deep breath and walked up the hat. They whispered for a bit and then the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN." Gasps echoed around the room, especially coming from the Gryffindor table. Then, slowly, the Slytherin table burst into applause.

Albus walked to the Slytherin table. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either.

"Arianna Christine Summers." I squeezed her hand as she walked past me. She put the cap on. In a split second, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table hooted and cheered, probably happy to have such a pretty witch in their house.

"Rose Karen Weasley." Oh god, this was it. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

"_Aah, another Weasley." The hat said in my head, "Any requests?" _I looked at Albus sitting alone inthe Slytherin table and Ari in the Gryffindor.

"_No. Put me where you want to." I told the hat._

"_Confidence, I see. Where should I put you? Great brains, I see. But also very brave. It better be _GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table went mad.

Oh well, I smiled. At least I was with Ari. I hopped off the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Ari. She grinned, "This is great, isn't it?" I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Professor called out. I held my breath as Scorpius walked up to the sorting hat. They muttered for about ten minutes, the longest time till now. Then the hat screamed, "Slytherin."

I probably forgot how to breathe. No, no, this couldn't be happening. Ari gave me a sad smile but I was hardly paying attention. I was busy trying to catch the eye of a certain blonde sitting in the Slytherin table but he refused to look at me.

**There you go, sorting is done! Please review…**


	6. Chapter 3 - The Slytherin

** Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

Ari's POV

"Do you think he's gone?" I asked Rose, cautiously peeking through a small gap in the curtain. "He better have." Rose grumbled, "I don't want to be late on our first day here." I sighed, "I guess we'll have to take the risk."

I slowly got out of my trusty hiding spot and we ran towards the kitchen. It was almost deserted. "Oh no." Rose groaned, "We're late."

We grabbed some toast and sprinted towards the dungeons for our first class, Potions with the Slytherins. "It'll be fun, don't you think?" Rose said. I knew she meant it. Her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy was in Slytherin. I didn't like the way he looked at me, like I'd wronged him in a huge way. "Sure it will." I said tonelessly. "Um," Rose said, sounding uncomfortable, "You don't mind if I sit with Scorpius, do you?" I smiled at her. It was amazing that you could smile and talk while running towards your class. "We've been through this Rose. Of course I don't mind if you sit with Scorpius, he's your best friend." She grinned and gave my hand a squeeze, "So are you." I didn't smile, "But if I have to sit with _ Andre Diggory _, I swear I will kill you, best friend or not."

She frowned, "I don't know what his problem is, he was seriously sticking to you." I groaned, "I know, that guy just can't take a hint."

We walked into the classroom before the professor. I saw Malfoy look up when Rose entered. She looked back at me, looking a little unsure so I gave her a gentle push in Malfoy's direction. Then I looked around for an empty seat. I noticed a certain raven haired boy sitting alone and walked over.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. Albus looked up at me, "Sure." He said, moving his backpack so I could sit down. "If you don't mind sitting with a Potter who _ betrayed_ his family by choosing Slytherin." He said bitterly. I smiled at him, "Your house doesn't define you." I told him. "I don't care which house you're in." He smiled down at me, "Thanks."

Just then a dark shadow loomed over us. "Oh great." I groaned. "Look who it is." Andre Diggory scoffed, "The traitor Potter. Having fun betraying your family's trust, are you?" He said, his green eyes gleaming. "Whatever actually," He continued, "I came here for something else. I need you to find another seat Potter." Albus raised his eyebrows, "And why should I do that?" He asked. Diggory smirked, "This lady here doesn't want to sit with trecherous scrum like you." Albus turned red, "You know what, you can just go and..." He started but I interrupted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at Andre, "Give me one good reason why I would want to sit with you instead of with Albus." Andre laughed, "That's easy, I'm hot and he's not."

I laughed, "How bout I tell you why I'd rather stick needles in my eyes then sit with you." His smug look slid off his face. "First," I continued, "You're an egoistic worm, second, I hate you, third, you're not my friend. Do you need any more?" I asked innocently. He remained silent, "I thought so," I said, smiling, "So I suggest you go somewhere far away so I don't have to see your face a minute longer." I finished with flourish and sat down.

"You were amazing." Albus said, grinning at me. I flushed bright red and smiled back. "Thanks." I muttered.

just then the professor entered. She was a short but sharp looking lady with a mop of dark black messy hair. "Good morning." She said in a high pitched voice, "I would like to make few things clear before we begin." She was the no nonsense type. "My name is Vanessa Prince, I will be teaching you the art of brewing potions. Now I would prefer if you sit at your current places permanently, because I will pair you up with the person you are sitting with for the rest of the time you are here. Seven years. I do not want people to change their partners because that would make it difficult for both of us." I sneaked a look at Albus, he was looking at me intently. I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned my attention back to Professor Prince.

"Furthermore, I will not be told about misunderstandings between partners, or even fights. That is not my lookout."

I looked at Rose who was sitting diagonally ahead of me. She grinned and I smiled back. Then, dark grey eyes met mine. I narrowed my eyes at Malfoy, and looked away. I don't know what Rose liked about that guy. I don't even know what that guy disliked about me. I remember how he had pointed out that I was muggle born in the train. Who was he anyway. _ Malfoy _, maybe he came from a line of famous wizards. He probably thought that gave him a right to ridicule people who weren't pure blooded like he was. I was going to show him that he can't judge people by their birth. He was a goner.

"Uh, Ari?" Albus said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I said, looking up at him because he was a good five inches taller than me. "Professor told us to start the Sleeping potion." He told me sleepishly. I nodded, "Ok. Let's do it." I said, smiling.

_**Time lapse**_

Okay, I seriously sucked at Potion making. Albus was very skilled and patient and he did most of the work. "Um," He said once we were done, "One of us has to taste it, to see if it works."

"Let me do it." I offered, "Since you did absolutely everything." his face reddened, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." I laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder for the second time, "Al, I'm only volunteering to taste because I know you're an excellent potion maker. Now, hand me a glass." he looked a little flustered when he handed me a glass. The liquid was still and colourless. I took a deep breath and chugged it down. It tasted of absolutely nothing. Almost at once, my eyes began to feel heavy. _ Hey it works! _ I thought as I fell. The last thing I remember is being caught at the waist by a pair of steady arms and being pushed towards a warm cozy chest.

** So that's a Ali (Albus and Ari) chapter for you guys. I hope you love them as much as I do. Next chapter will be Scorose, I promise! Please review!**


End file.
